De puentes y recuerdos
by Camuila
Summary: Escuchándolo puede sentir su luto. Martín sabe que cualquier recuerdo de él será una imagen de Manuel. Hetalia latinoamericana, ArgChi.


Miró por enésima vez aquella bisectriz que formaba la sombra de su guitarra en la esquina de la habitación. Sentía como las cosquillas proliferaban sin parar, instigándolo a levantarse del sillón pardo en el que estaba sentado para tocar las cuerdas de su vida. Indeciso, miraba al mate sin sorprenderse del inesperado cambio de dirección de la bombilla de plata que ahora miraba al muchacho sentado en el otro lado de la ventana sugiriéndole, con ese gesto sutil, que diera rienda suelta a su luto que había sido negado por lo que parecieron siglos. Sin poder aguantar un segundo más en esa exosférico espacio, cogió su vida para mirarla larga e intensamente mientras emergían inevitablemente sus sentimientos.

Él solo esperaba… de la misma manera que esperó en todos esos días de aquel onírico septiembre. Manteniéndose callado retuvo concientemente su respiración, y si pudiera también su latido, evitando emitir cualquier sensación de vida que pudiera detener los movimientos nostálgicos de su compañero.

Este rasgó suavemente los hilos metálicos de su guitarra, una vieja y opaca _Walden_, cuyos días dorados fueron desapareciendo a lo largo de trece años. El pequeño estruendo movilizó sus dedos para formar, casi como si no quisiera hacerlo, el gentil y confiable re mayor que indefectiblemente estrujó su corazón. La sencillez del comienzo le convenció sorpresivamente que ya era hora. Cerró los ojos, esperando algún cambio de aire… alguna secuencia musical…

_Hoy te busqué en la rima que duerme con todas las palabras_

Inconcientemente, pronunció el primer verso que apareció en su cabeza. Cual fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta cómo los acordes se instalaban en sus dedos inesperadamente, y las palabras brotaban de sus labios sin siquiera pensarlas. Con sus ojos cerrados, pensaba cuán profunda debía ser la conexión con aquel hombre como para transformarlo en un autómata mientras lo recordaba. Sabía que iba más allá del _te hicimos escuchando Afrodisíacos, Tincho_, que le dijo su madre unos años antes de su muerte, más allá que cualquier referencia a su nacimiento o a su apariencia _(que tu cabello, que sus tonalidades, que las canciones). _Abrió sus ojos y observó las esquinas de un poster que su hermana despegó furiosamente a los 15 años, luego dirigió su mirada al frente encontrándose con la perturbable imagen de un muchacho moreno mirándolo con molestia y decepción. Tomó con fuerza su guitarra, enterrando sus dedos en las cuerdas mientras las rasgaba duramente logrando un sonido ahogado, bastante parecido a sus sollozos frecuentes de la adolescencia. Fuertemente cerró sus ojos recordando que esa mirada ya no existía, disminuyendo así esa ansiedad olvidada.

_Si algo callé es porque entendí todo, menos la distancia._

El castaño continúo observando al otro, intentando imaginar qué era aquello que lo frustraba tanto como para apretar de esa manera sus párpados. Cuando se enteró de la noticia, supo que esa parte que murió de su corazón no sería nada comparado con el trozo que cayó del alma de su vecino trasandino. Y la evidencia estaba en la respuesta que éste había tenido tras la evaporación de letras como _sus ojos se cerraron _o _las manos de Dios_, hace más 6 décadas. Porque puede que no hayan existido en el tiempo de las grandes voces anticuadas, bailando tangos o pasos rockeros, sus armonías y musicalidades en estado diacrónico era suficiente para que ambos sintieran las lágrimas de aquellos que respiraron esos aires sepia.

Sus ojos morenos reposaron en el recuerdo que subyacía en la primera vez que escuchó esa canción, hace toda una vida si mal no recuerda. Fueron las sonrisas nerviosas y el movimiento errático de manos inquietas la única imagen que pudo rescatar. Caricias esperanzadas, palabras amarillentas extraídas de tiempos "mejores" e ideas movedizas fue lo que pudo entregar unos ojos celestes, de pie al otro lado de la habitación, para complementar el recuerdo.

_Desordene átomos tuyos para hacerte aparecer…_

¡Cuántas fueron las veces que dibujó a Manuel en su mente! ¡Cuántas fueron esas canciones que atrevidamente lo invitaron a lo incorrecto, pero que le cagaron de miedo a la vez! Debía admitir que la racionalidad quedaba fuera de toda culpa, siendo su corazón el traidor quien lo delataba continuamente frente al otro y lo motivaba a actuar cada uno de aquellos días a intentar amar.

_Un día más, un día más..._

Su voz materializó la mayoría de los pensamientos que cruzan normalmente por su cabeza. _Siempre tuvo esa capacidad_, piensa tristemente mientras vocaliza sin obstáculo alguno los _estalla mi alma_ y _es causa y efecto_. En lo único que puede pensar, guiado por el pesar que en estos momentos ha inundado su alma, es en aquel muchacho que está sentado frente suyo. Al abrir sus ojos, puede sentir un poco de felicidad pues lo que ve son los colores que más ha amado en toda su vida, matizados con los sentimientos que se han desarrollado en el último tiempo. Cierra sus párpados, totalmente seguro de que _esa _mirada, tan odiada en el 98, ya no existe como cuando escuchaba _Trátame suavemente _en los parlantes de su Fiat 500.

_Cruza al amor_

Seguía observando como la figura de su compañero se adentraba nuevamente en el lugar místico, subrayado por la magia, que consistía los tras bambalinas de sus párpados. Puede incluso subtitular tal espacio bajo las frases de sus primeros encuentros, hace más de 20 años. Encuentros en donde el rubio atravesaba con inmensas dificultades una distancia, sólida y cruel, impuesta por lo que parecía ser el humano más odiado por él.

Aquellas manos, _hermosas manos_, se tensaban nuevamente en el mango de la guitarra al observar el lamento y la desesperación de esos momentos, haciendo que la derecha tocara con fuerza los acordes.

_Yo cruzaré los dedos…_

Sin embargo, la alegría del presente echó abajo aquella ansiedad. Felicidad que, de no ser por su vulnerabilidad personal y su corazón traicionero, tal vez nunca hubiese experimentado. Ahogando permanentes gritos narcisistas, abre sus ojos y expresa un claro mensaje que es respondido por el estremecimiento de un cuerpo más delgado que el suyo.

_Gracias por venir... _

Los sonidos retornan por sus oídos a su conciencia, los últimos sentimientos hacia su corazón. Un dulce mi mayor toma poder de sus dedos y copian la dulce melodía del 99, entonando así aquel himno de encuentro, de alegría amarilla y quizás también de amor. Presiente el final pero quiere evadirlo, y para ello toma ingenuamente fuerte su guitarra. Supo que hace años debió aceptarlo, pues así hubiera sido menos doloroso pero no puede hacer nada, no cuando la voz que ha acompañado su vida ha menguado. Porque aquel hombre no solo estuvo presente en su concepción, sino que musicalizó toda su vida como una banda sonora a una película. Le recorren como serpientes cada canción que iluminó su infancia, cada ritmo que lo ayudó a conquistarlo, cada sonido que lo hizo feliz, utilizando su cuerpo para llegar al suelo y esfumarse.

Y por ello su futuro ha quedado mudo de él.

_Cruza al amor, cruza al amor por el puente_

Las últimas palabras recaen en un silencioso sollozo. Su garganta se transforma en escenario de todos esos nudos nacientes en tristezas pasadas. La habitación inesperadamente se encoge y su techo comienza a aplastarlo en el mismo momento que observa como Manuel se le acerca, todavía sentado en el sillón. Ya no puede seguir.

_Usa el amor, usa el amor como un puente_

Otros labios terminan la canción. Labios que ha tocado y en donde ha vivido en los últimos respiros. Manuel se levanta, Martín cierra por última vez sus ojos. _Toda mi vida bajo su música, escuchándola en ti…_

Gracias por venir...


End file.
